


I'm a grown up I swear

by supernaynay



Series: Dribbles and Drabbles [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Everybody Lives, F/M, Fluffy Pack Goodness, M/M, Only a tiny bit of sexy times mentioned, Prank Wars, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 19:54:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3086777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernaynay/pseuds/supernaynay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So why is he standing outside of Jackson's brand new Porsche arguing with Stiles about whether or not they should have sex in the car to get Jackson back for stealing all of Stiles' left shoes. Because on occasion his pack turns into a bunch of twelve year olds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm a grown up I swear

**Author's Note:**

> Somehow I got an idea about Derek and Stiles having sex in Jackson's car and this is what came of it.

Derek is a grown up, the majority of the pack are grown ups. It's been ten years since he came back to Beacon Hills and lots of things have changed. Derek is married with twin two year old girls that call him Daddy and Stiles Papa. 

Derek is a Mythology Professor and Stiles is a writer, he writes young adult books about the last ten years and helps other packs update their Beastiaries. Lydia is some kind of math genius (he still can't figure out what exactly she does) and takes care of the packs finances. Seriously the pack has enough money to take care of generations now because of Lydia. Jackson is a lawyer, Scott a Vet, Boyd, Allison, Erica and Jordan are all deputies. John is still the Sheriff and Melissa a nurse. Liam is in medical school and Mason will soon be a first grade teacher. Isaac is running a supernatural adoption agency that he and Stiles set up. Cora and Danny run a private security firm. Malia and Aiden have the only supernatural bar within 50 miles. Kira and Ethan opened a combination coffee shop/book store (the book store does an unreal amount of supernatural business). Bobby and Natalie are high school teachers and Chris is the Mayor. 

Kira and Scott are expecting their first kid in a couple months, Jackson and Allison are getting married next summer and Danny and Ethan just got back from their honeymoon. 

This is what Derek means that they are grown ups. So why is he standing outside of Jackson's brand new Porsche arguing with Stiles about whether or not they should have sex in the car to get Jackson back for stealing all of Stiles' left shoes. Because on occasion his pack turns into a bunch of twelve year olds. 

This particular "Super Prank War" as Erica started calling them years ago started while he was out of town with Isaac finalizing the adoption of a Encantado. He still hasn't gotten a straight answer on who started it because everyone has a different idea about who made the first move. The truly scary thing about this time is that everyone seems to be getting involved. 99% of the time Derek, Boyd, Lydia, Danny, Allison and the parents of the pack stay out pranking, but this time everyone has been drug into it except for his daughters.

He knows that John, Melissa and Natalie haven’t done any actual pranking but that they have been giving out advice on how to make some of the pranks better. 

Bobby has filled Liam and Mason’s apartment with the foulest smelling Lacrosse gear he could find. Boyd tied all of Isaac’s scarves together, some so tight that they couldn’t be undone. Erica got ahold of Scott’s scrubs and tye-dyed them. Lydia made Aiden think he was getting audited. Allison replaced all of Cora’s clothes with nothing but dresses. Chris arranged for Danny’s car to be towed to San Francisco. And these were just the tip of the iceberg.

Usually Derek just let the prank wars run their course and they were over in a few days, a week tops. But this one has been going on for almost three weeks now and he was almost the the point of using his Alpha voice to make it stop. He would have done that already if Stiles hadn’t used his mouth against him and given him ten amazing orgasms this last weekend as a way to “let the pack bonding continue a little longer Der”.

Stiles is somehow convinced that sex in Jackson’s car will be the end of it. They always get to the point where someone pulls off an amazing prank and the rest of the pack will admit defeat or they would actually remember that they were adults and just call it. More often than not that was usually because Melissa or Natalie “mommed” them into stopping. 

Long story short, having sex in Jackson’s car didn’t stop the war it just made it worse. Jackson was obviously super pissed at Derek and Stiles but also at Allison for giving them the keys to the Porsche. She was pissed at Jackson for buying “the complete opposite of a family car” and that is why she agree to help Stiles in the first place.

Jordan’s hair was the next casualty, someone turned it orange. Derek’s slideshow for one of his classes was replaced with pictures of the pack doing all sorts of stupid things, luckily no one was completely naked in them. Danny’s cologne was replaced with Old Spice. Ethan was in the dog house big time for not warning him about it.

This went on for another week before John got sick of it and started to threaten and torture the pack. Making sure that every nuisance arrest got Jackson’s number for representation, giving the deputies all the double shifts, and the pack getting more speeding tickets than usual. But what finally ended it was threatening to teach his grand-daughters how to say the Papa’s real name. Derek has never loved his father-in-law more.

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta read, I don't own any of the characters, the show, etc. This is all because my OTP of all of my OTP's is Sterek. Kudos and comments make me smile.


End file.
